Nos années Université
by xHyllee
Summary: Quatre ans après la fin du lycée, elle revient dans cette ville qui fut le siège de son adolescence, de ses premières amours. Castiel est parti, ses amis se sont enfuis. Tout a changé. Pourra-t-elle refaire surface ? Accepter les changements de sa vie ? Retrouvera-t-elle celui qu'elle a aimé ? [M. pour la mention de la dépression, et les futures scènes à caractère sexuel]
1. 0 - Celle que j'étais

**0- Celle que j'étais**

On me tend des mains que je ne peux saisir.

 **« Bonjour, bonjour... »**

 _À quoi bon ? À quoi bon continuer ?_

On se bouscule, on s'agite.

Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Il ne _peut_ être le mien.

Un rayon de soleil transperce la toile abîmée.

On s'échange des mots, des _viens, si tu veux_.

Tout a changé.

Brusquement,

un jour, tout était terminé.

Envolé, passé.

 _Tu ne peux rien y faire..._

J'aurais voulu que ma vie demeure, immuable, que rien ne vienne la bouleverser.

Que le temps s'étire, se dilate, pour l'éternité...

J'aurais voulu garder mes cheveux blonds, mon immaturité, mon insouciance, aussi.

Cela fait quatre ans... Quatre ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici.

J'étais lycéenne,

je suis en quatrième année à la faculté.

Le monde, _mon_ monde a changé.

Les rues me semblent si étroites, si sombres.

Les maisons s'alignent et se ressemblent.

Toutes.

Je ne me rappelle plus le chemin du lycée.

Ce café, où nous venions nous prélasser après les cours, a changé de devanture, de propriétaire, de nom. Le _Cosy Bear Café,_ ce n'est plus _notre_ café.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Je sillonne les venelles, m'abrite de ce soleil _injuste_ qui me frappe – pourquoi brilles-tu si fort, ne vois-tu pas que cela me fait _mal_?

Castiel est parti. Mes amis se sont enfuis. Je continue d'être, peut-être, mais c'est comme si quelque chose s'était évanoui, s'était dissipé, s'était effacé.

Si seulement...

Si seulement...

Je crois que j'aurais voulu tout recommencer... Apprendre à devenir _moi_ , au lycée. J'aurais effacé mon tableau recouvert de craie blanche, j'y aurais inscrit mes nouveaux départs.

J'aurais fait mes démarches à temps, et Nathaniel m'aurait souri,

j'aurais choisi le club de jardinage, plutôt que ce ridicule club de basket, où mon seul intérêt était Dajan,

j'aurais pris plaisir à chercher le foutu chien de la directrice,

je n'aurais pas dépensé mon énergie à reconstruire le couple de Rosalya,

je ne serais pas allée à la soirée pyjama de Melody,

je n'aurais pas cherché à séduire Dakota, sur la plage, ,

j'aurais profité de la course d'orientation pour ouvrir mon cœur à Castiel,

j'aurais cherché à comprendre Ambre,

j'aurais accidentellement tué Debrah,

j'aurais définitivement coupé les ponts avec Laeti,

je ne me serais pas mêlée des histoires de Nathaniel,

je n'aurais pas mal jugé Priya,

je n'aurais pas donné de faux espoirs à Lysandre,

j'aurais aimé Castiel plus fort,

je l'aurais aimé différemment,

nous aurions fait l'amour tous les jours,

je l'aurais gardé auprès de moi...

...Et ainsi, il serait toujours là.


	2. 1 - Celle que je suis

**1 – Celle que je suis**

Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que c'était pour moi que le soleil se levait.

Il me disait bonjour du bout de ses lèvres d'or, glissait ses doigts de rose dans mes cheveux emmêlés, guidait mes pas, jusqu'au salon, de sa chaleur délicieuse.

Mes parents m'y attendaient, d'un sourire débordant, les bras pleins de confitures, de viennoiseries, de toutes ces douceurs auxquelles mon enfance s'est attachée,

s'est accrochée,

s'est _mutilée_.

Je courais ensuite me préparer, et le soleil m'accompagnait : il jetait des paillettes sur mes vêtements d'enfant, enfouissait quelques rayons dans mes manches, pour lorsque l'orage viendrait.

Et puis, je partais à l'école.

Le soleil conduisait Rosalya sur mon chemin. Elle avait déjà de longs cheveux blancs, ramenés en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Point de dents de devant.

Un sourire incomplet.

Nous arpentions ces mêmes venelles, tous les jours.

Jusqu'à quinze ans. Seize ans. Puis dix-sept ans.

Et puis, tout s'est arrêté, brusquement.

Le ciel devint caligineux.

Je me suis trompée.

Ce n'était pas pour moi que le soleil se levait le matin.

Lui aussi n'était qu'un mirage.

J'ai cessé d'être lorsque mes années lycées se sont achevées.

Rien n'y a succédé.

 **Je suis revenue.**

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire à la silhouette fantôme qui se dresse devant moi, les yeux embués, le cœur sans doute palpitant.

Tout, en elle, a changé, s'est transformé, _s'est_ _métamorphosé_.

Ce n'est plus Rosalya,

et c'est elle, tout à la fois.

Elle me parle, agite ses mains. Elle est nerveuse, elle frémit, s'égosille. Je suis incapable de tendre un bras vers elle, de le poser sur son épaule, de l'apaiser.

Pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus _qui_ tu es.

Elle me pousse à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment noir – je refuse d'ouvrir encore les yeux, c'est mon cauchemar, mais il me semble bien tenace aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas** , marmotté-je à la funambule qui semble marcher sur des œufs.

Elle me parle, agite ses mains. Je ne l'entends pas : je la sens seulement se mouvoir, autour de moi, acrobate d'un jour aux cheveux blêmes. La nitescence de ma propre peau l'éblouit je la devine se cacher les yeux, puis me reconduire à l'extérieur.

 **Que t'arrive-t-il, M. ? Je ne te reconnais pas.**

Le soleil, immarcescible, trône au cœur d'un ciel des impossibles.

Il n'est pas temps, pas encore, c'est trop tôt.

Je peux repousser l'échéance – je le dois, ce nouveau monde m'est hostile.

Je m'entends lui dire que l'Université attendra. _M'_ attendra. La chaleur devient pourtant fébrile – ainsi se meurt mon dernier été ainsi s'amorce la renaissance.

 **\- Tu as encore du temps pour les inscriptions, nous ne sommes que le 20 août.**

Je reçois ses mots, opine du chef, lui tends mon sac. Je dois m'asseoir, excuse-moi, il y a quelque chose, dans l'air, qui me fait _mal_. Elle a alors pour moi le ton de l'amitié, et la phrase qui convainc mon cœur que tout est terminé :

 **C'est le vent, c'est le vent tu sais.**

Le vent. Un vent vulnéraire, qui est là pour moi.

Ce même vent qui s'est engouffré dans mes cheveux, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, pour la première fois.

Ce même vent qui soufflait, lorsque Castiel m'a embrassée.

Je lui souris je la reconnais.

Rosalya.

Elle m'abandonne mon sac, suspend ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte si délicate, si délicieuse,

si terrifiante.

Elle me dit viens, il y a un petit café tout près d'ici, le _Cosy Bear Café_ , le serveur est adorable.

Je suis guidée par sa voix, à laquelle je succombe – c'est si facile de laisser les autres tracer notre chemin. Nous arpentons ces mêmes venelles que nous suivîmes enfants. Je sens se former, dans ma gorge, une pierre lourde et coupante.

Le serveur s'appelle Hyun. Il a des traits fins, des yeux et des cheveux d'ébène. Il me regarde en souriant.

Rosalya commande deux cafés, sans sucre s'il te plaît.

Il s'installe avec nous, précise qu'il est temps pour lui de prendre une pause il me dit :

 **\- Si tu cherches du travail, nous avons un poste de serveuse.**

J'acquiesce, oui, après tout,...

Rosalya fulmine Leigh la réclame – je dois partir, excuse-moi, je t'appelle très vite.

Je la laisse embrasser mes joues, et elle disparaît comme un souvenir.

Hyun me regarde. Ses yeux semblent déceler toute la terreur et la détresse qui m'habitent.

Il dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il voit bien que je me force à être polie, que tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de partir, de lui dire _d'aller se faire foutre_ , de m'enfuir.

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, tout près de... Ce cœur, que je tente de palper, mais que je ne trouve pas.

La nuit, avant de m'endormir, je tâtai cet endroit, de la pulpe des doigts, à la recherche de ce _quelque chose_ que j'espérais entendre battre en moi, mais dont je ne parvenais pas à retrouver l'écho.

Je glisse mes index à la lisière de mes cils, pour étouffer les larmes qui s'efforcent de franchir leur barrière.

Il me tend un mouchoir, je ris de bon cœur et m'excuse à mon tour, _qu'est-ce que je peux être sensible, pardonne-moi_.

Il me parle encore, me dit qu'il connaît bien Rosalya, qu'elle passe souvent avec un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je secoue la tête, cela ne m'évoque rien.

 **\- Tu vas à Antéros Academy ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je me mords la lèvre. Je tente de reconstituer le puzzle, d'assembler les morceaux. Les réminiscences se bousculent en moi, et je sens la pierre grossir dans ma gorge.

 **\- J'étais au lycée ici, à Sweet Amoris. Je suis partie pendant quatre ans, pour... mes études, j'imagine. Je suis revenue pour étudier l'art, oui, encore une. Je ne reconnais plus cet endroit. C'est comme si tout avait disparu, et qu'on avait tenté d'ériger une ville sur ces sables mouvants. Quelle drôle d'idée, n'est-ce pas...**

Je sens mes mains trembler contre la tasse à moitié vide. Hyun est empathique – il se crispe à son tour, arrime un bras vers le mien, s'en saisit et le serre avec douceur.

 **\- On a toute une année pour en parler, tu sais.**

Je souris, sincèrement.

Il perd le sien, brusquement.

Et m'abandonne,

ma pause est finie, reviens quand tu veux.

Je quitte le café, m'enfonce dans ces venelles qu'aucun soleil ne vient caresser. Je prends appui contre un mur recouvert d'affiches pour un groupe de rock, ma poitrine me fait mal, _quelque chose_ tente de percer la peau qui le sépare du dehors, je le sens, je le vois,

j'y succombe.

Et je pleure, pleure, en me recroquevillant, glissant contre ce mur, arrachant quelques lambeaux de peau que mon bras nu abandonne,

comme j'abandonne,

égarée dans ce monde que je ne connais pas,

que je ne connais plus.

Celle que je suis n'a aucune prise sur cet univers,

celle que je suis voudrait disparaître sous tout ce goudron, toute cette noirceur accumulée sous mes pieds,

celle que je suis, c'est celle que je _fuis_.


	3. 2 - Celle que je voudrais être

**2 – Celle que je voudrais être**

Il y a quelque chose, entre ces murs, qui me veut du _mal_.

La porte est couverte de suie et la clé n'est plus là.

Une odeur brune de soufre.

Un grésillement.

Peut-être un cri, mais si loin, si loin, que je ne peux m'en saisir.

Et je m'éveille brusquement mes cheveux sont collés à mes tempes, mes yeux rencontrent la blancheur évanescente de ma chambre d'étudiante.

Ma compagne de dortoir dort d'un sommeil de plomb – il est encore tôt et la lune siège, implacable, dans un ciel piqué d'étoiles.

Je me glisse dans un kimono noir, descends la mince échelle qui me sépare encore du sol, m'achemine jusqu'au hall.

C'est là que je la reçois, brutalement, comme un souvenir qui surgirait de mes abysses.

Ma _vision_.

Je suis là, éparpillée en mille morceaux, au beau milieu d'un cercle que les autres forment autour de moi.

Pas un mouvement, juste des fragments de voix,

c'est elle, regardez-la,

c'est elle,

 _la reine du lycée,_

disséminée en éclats de déjà.

Ce morceau d'elle qu'elle a offert à Priya,

cet autre qu'elle a donné à Rosalya,

celui-ci, qu'elle a sacrifié à Castiel.

 **« Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. »**

C'est là que la vision s'émousse, s'évanouit,

et disparaît.

Et le silence est d'or, et dort, et dort.

C'est _lui_ , le cauchemar qui hante mes nuits,

le cauchemar qui hante ma vie,

 _tout est de ma faute_.

Je reprends mon souffle, m'assois un instant sur le sol froid et dur qui s'est dérobé sous moi l'instant d'avant.

Un ange passe, et puis...

Je suis pieds nus sur les pavés qui entourent les dortoirs. J'entends le vent qui s'engouffre dans les arbres, et les complaintes nocturnes des oiseaux ensommeillés. Je vois quelques ombres déambuler, indécelables. La moiteur tiède de cette nuit d'août m'enveloppe comme un second manteau. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe déjà peinte de rosée, pose mes mains en croix entre mes seins, écoute l'aube venir à moi,

monter en moi,

et naître, finalement, au milieu de ces ombres dont les contours, doucement, s'épaississent.

Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher, prendre place à mes côtés. Je garde les yeux toujours fermés, continuant d'être habitée par cette aurore rose qui dessine des courbes derrière mes paupières.

C'est un garçon.

 **\- Toi aussi, tu préfères dormir ici, plutôt que dans ces piaules pourries ?**

Je me devine sourire. Je dis oui, c'est trop étroit, j'étouffe.

J'ouvre les yeux – je le connais.

Ses yeux sont mauves, ses cheveux, bleus.

C'est Alexy.

Il se redresse, vivement :

 **\- M., qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Je souris, je raconte, je lui tends la main

ses yeux sont rouges, à présent.

Il me dit tu es là, tu es là, tu es revenue...

Je sens le poids des jours enfuis s'appesantir sur nous tout est à reconstruire.

Il me raconte sa fac de sociologie, ce garçon aux yeux gris qu'il a croisé dans un amphithéâtre.

Il me dit les années, le manque de moi, son sourire fané.

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir refusé tout ça.**

Je hoche la tête. Je ne peux mettre de mots sur ce _« tout ça »_. Il ne m'évoque rien que de simples sensations, fugaces.

Un arrachement, au niveau de la poitrine,

une virginité, à l'endroit du cœur,

le déracinement.

Il me parle d'Armin, de son au revoir, de sa disparition. Il dit que c'est terminé, tu vois, je n'ai plus rien qui me raccroche à celui que j'étais, _avant_.

Nous parlons de cet avant comme quelque chose de clos, refermé, une porte dont on aurait perdu la clé – ou dont la serrure aurait été arrachée.

Tout est terminé, à présent.

 **\- Tu es en art moderne et contemporain, j'imagine.**

 **\- Quoi d'autre ?** sifflé-je.

Il rit en embrassant mes cheveux, enveloppant son doigt d'un ruban de cuivre.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de ça.**

 **\- Tu sais, je crois que rien n'a changé. Tu voudrais que tout soit différent ici, mais tu te trompes. C'est la même chose... Il n'y a que nous... Que nous qui avons changé.**

Je l'observe, effarée.

 **\- Tu ne comprends rien.**

Je le sens se rapprocher, se saisir de mes épaules qui tremblent sous ses mains.

 **\- Si, M. Je te comprends.**

Et, dans ce silence qui s'épanouit autour de nous, entre nous, _en_ nous,

tout s'éclaire.

Je comprends que ces hallucinations, ces effroyables _spectres_ dont je ne me peux saisir, _les autres les vivent aussi_. Alexy porte sur ses traits la douleur de l'adieu, la froideur du départ, la déliquescence de son _moi_.

Je m'effondre en pardons, il se répand en questions

pourquoi es-tu là,

où est Castiel,

que cherches-tu ici,

et je secoue la tête à chaque fois.

Les heures passent – il me quitte en m'embrassant sur les yeux, les mains, le cou.

Je retourne dans mon cloître me changer.

Rosalya a laissé un message sur mon répondeur – ce soir, au bar.

Je dis oui, si tu veux. Cela fait... Une éternité...

Je sens grandir quelque chose en moi. Une fièvre, une racine d' _envie._ Je comprends que c'est mon chemin, que c'est là que je dois aller, que l'on m'attend,

 _que je m'attends_.

J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon serré, pose un peu de rouge sur mes lèvres. J'enfile une jupe plissée, un t-shirt informe.

Je redeviens lycéenne.

Il est huit heures – le monde s'éveille.

Je quitte le campus, je marche jusqu'à la lie.

Mes pas me guident, épuisée, vers le _Cosy Beat Café_.

Hyun semblait m'attendre – deux cafés sont posés sur la table.

Il agite la main vers l'ombre que je reconnais en moi. Je me vois lui répondre, esquisser un sourire sous le rouge de mes lèvres.

Il dit tu es belle, tu as des cheveux incroyables.

Je ris, si tu m'avais vue, _avant_...

Le café est fort, mais réconfortant. Je sens sa matière noire et épaisse couler dans ma gorge, repousser un peu la pierre, l'écarter l'espace d'un instant.

 **\- Hyun, tu connais un Castiel, toi ?**

Il paraît réfléchir, ses doigts posés sur son menton livide.

Et puis...

 **\- C'est un gars avec des cheveux rouges, non ? Il a un groupe de rock qui fonctionne pas mal ici, il s'est déjà produit entre ces murs.**

Je hoche la tête **–** c'est lui, cela ne peut être que lui.

Le ciel est vif, pommelé de soleil. Je lève le front vers lui, me laisse pénétrer. Hyun ne parle plus – je sais qu'il me regarde, je le vois, je le sens. Je dis tu sais, je crois que si je suis revenue ici, ce n'est pas pour la faculté, pas pour ma spécialité.

 _C'est pour lui._

Hyun acquiesce, colle ses mains à la tasse, me regarde.

 **Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton** _ **genre**_.

Je ris.

 **C'est quoi alors, mon genre ?**

Il se prend au jeu.

 **Quelqu'un de calme, de réfléchi. Avec une couleur de cheveux normale. Quelqu'un comme moi, quoi**.

Je quitte le soleil, le ciel, pour revenir à ma terre. Je le regarde. Sa peau est parsemée de paillettes. Ses lèvres ébauchent un mince sourire, presque sardonique.

Je dis après tout, il a peut-être changé. Peut-être n'est-il plus comme _avant_.

Il dit stop, _avant_ , ça ne veut rien dire.

J'élude. Rosalya m'attend.

Il me parle d'elle, un peu.

Le bar où elle m'attend n'est qu'à quelques rues, je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Je décline, veux payer, il refuse.

 **C'est mon cadeau.**

Je souris, sincèrement. Je dépose un baiser sur ma main, la pose sur sa joue. Il glisse la sienne à l'endroit du baiser.


End file.
